Pokémon de PanePon/Rom Map
0x146FF - Pkm "START...GAME START!" & misc. graphics 0x148BE - Animated pokeball background 0x15644, 0x159BF - Lip StageClear? illustration 0x16001 - Lip StageClear? objects 0x16669, 0x16912 - Selene StageClear? illustration 0x16F34 - Selene StageClear? objects 0x18590 15 - Round cleared music 0x18D90 - (??? "GAME OVER", "TRY AGAIN") 0x19CE2 - PdP StageClear? Thanatos defeated objects 0x19DE7, 0x1A130 - PdP StageClear? Thanatos defeated illustration 0x1A934 - PdP "CONGRATULATIONS" banner 0x1E49B - Pkm Options screen graphics (1) 0x1E5D2 - Pkm Options screen graphics (2) 0x1E8B1 - Pkm Options screen cursor 0x204EB, 0x205A3 - Windy StageClear? illustration 0x20B6C - Windy StageClear? object layer 0x212BA, 0x2148A - Thiana StageClear? illustration 0x21A30 - Thiana StageClear? objects 0x242A2: Unlock Text? 0x24B9B - Elias StageClear? illustration 0x25112 - Elias StageClear? objects 0x25624, 0x25910 - Flare StageClear? illustration 0x25F34 - Flare StageClear? object 0x28F18 - (??? "PUSH ANY KEY!" "PUSH START!") Rom Bank 0x0B 0x2CE30 - PDP stuff? Pokemon Islands it seems :c 0x2DB4D-0x2DC0C - Star/Shine gfx 0x2DC0D-0x2DEEC - Phoenix gfx 0x2DEED-0x2E1CC - Dragon gfx 0x2E1CD - Overworld Lip "!" sprites + some Death Mt. graphics 0x2E378 0x2E3B4 - Death Mt. road graphics? 0x2E4B3-0x2E982 - Thanatos gfx 0x2E983-0x2EE52 - Cordelia gfx 0x2EE53 - Thanatos surprised face 0x2EF7B - PDP Road? 0x2F419 - Lip walking 0x2F8C5 - Story mode starting island? (Game start text) 0x2FB5C - Palette 0x30483 - pointer to menu graphics 0x3DB2A 1D - Line Clear music 0x3E5E4: PdP Suspend screen (1) 0x3E8FE: PdP Suspend screen (2) 0x48000 - PKM LineClear boss HUD 0x4C268 05 - Tutorials screen music 0x4D4C6: Demos Mode Graphics 0x4D9C7: Demos Mode "CONGRATULATIONS" "PUSH START" 0x4DBA3-0x4DC22: Demos Mode blank panel? 0x4DC63-0x4DCC2: Demos Mode 'Demo" "Hint" 0x50E6C: (??? "READY" counter) 0x50F95: (??? Chain counter) 0x51065: (??? "STAGE" counter) 0x512A1: (??? "STAGE", "SPECIAL", "LAST") 0x5145F: (??? "TIME") 0x52519 - Start of PDP gallery foreground pointers (Lip) 0x52540 - Start of PDP gallery background pointers (Lip) 0x52567 - Start of... PDP gallery background composition pointers? (Lip?) 0x5258E - Start of... PDP gallery foreground composition pointers? (Lip?) 0x525B5 - Start of Palette pointers (background?) 0x525DC - Start of Palette pointers (foreground?) 0x52603 - ??? composition data? 0x5E63D: (??? Cursor) 0x5E692: (??? Menu borders) 0x65274: PDP Resume screen? (Bottom of Lip's shoes only) 0x6560D: Pkm Resume save screen 0x65BE3: (??? Game levels/modes) 0x66796: (PKM Gallery menu graphics) 0x7C910: Pdp Copyrights 0x7CA27, 0x7CAFF: StageClear-looking Thanatos & Some kind of objects 0x7D0E3: StageClear-looking Thanatos animations? 0x7D615: PdP Nintendo logo 0x7DD32: (??? "START...GAME START!" "MAX CHAIN") 0x7DE30: (??? Slow Mode banner) 0x7E3AF: (PdP "Omedetou!") 0x8190e - Song/Music Pointers - Panel De Pon Music bank22 $88000,$896EA - $88000 bank23 $8C000,$8f689 - $8C000 bank24 $90000,$91365 - $90000 bank25 $94000,$97EEE - $94000 bank26 $98000,$9BC4B - $98000 bank27 $9C000,$9FC25 - $9C000 0x9D0CB 06 - Results music 0x9E3A5: PdP Title screen, A5 63 27 0x9F2B4: PdP Title screen (Push Start) 0x9F393 - Tilecomp titlescreen (flowers, logo) 0x9F762: (??? "RESULT" screen graphics) 0x9FA5A: (??? "CLEAR TIME" & numbers) 0xA05C4: PdP Character illustration (1) (Cutscenes?) 0xA0BAA: PdP Character illustration (2) 0xA0D3D: PdP Character illustration (3) 0xA1576: PdP Character illustration (4) 0xA1AD2: PdP Character illustration (5) 0xA2032 - Lip+Kain cutscene 0xA270C - Lip+kain cutscene 2 0xA2B8A - Lip+kain second cutscene 0xA3284 - Lip+kain second cutscene 2 0xA33E7 - Tilecomp? 0xA35D2 - Lip+kain third cutscene 0xA3A5E - Lip+kain third cutscene 2 0xA3D30 - Tilecomp? 0xA3DF4 - Palette? 0xA4F19 1D - Stage Clear Credits music 0xA6673 - Thanatos? 0xA6B7E - Some guy? 0xA6FAF - Lip? 0xA7527 - Small cloud - Start of rombank 2A (0xA8000-0xA9C59) 0xA9419 - Fairy menu graphics (not in US) (19 54 2A) -Start of rombank 2B (0xAC000-0xAFAFE) 0xAC261 - pointer to part of menu gfx (when returning from the marathon mode char select, for example) 0xAC959 1D - Line Clear music 0xAE452 - Fairy Char/Stage select (0xAe446 in US) - Start of rombank 2C (0xB0000-0xB2A9B) 0xB0A2B (2B 52 2C) 0xB122B - Font, menu graphics, how to play? Prof oak. 0xBA190 - ASM about unlockable characters? 0xB80AA - ASM for starting character slots opened 0xB8BD5 18 - Secret Trainer Victory music 0xB8BDF 09 - Gym Victory music 0xBA1F2 17 - Secret Trainer music 0xBC2E7: PdP Story mode map 0xBE4E6 - Story text V-Hard 0xC33A8 - Sounds for PDPGB Demo characters 0xC5F6E - PDPGB Demo Lip Icon Pointer (val 00) 6E 5F 31 0xC620D - PDPGB Demo Thanatos Icon Pointer (val 0B) (0x3D bytes?) 0D 42 31 0xC624A - PDPGB Demo Lip? Icon Pointer 0xC624A - PDPGB Demo Cordelia Icon Pointer (val 0C) 0xC65FD - Pointer to PDPGB Demo Character Data (Lip) Rombank 32 (0xC8000) 0xC8800: PdP Blocks 0xC8CD8: PdP Blocks (resolving?) 0xC8E08: PdP HUD (normal) 0xC9063: PdP HUD (Ojama mode) 0xC92D3: PdP HUD (stage mode) 0xC959B: PdP "EASY" level 0xC95DB: PdP "NORMAL" level 0xC9623: PdP "HARD" level 0xC965C: PdP "S-HARD" level 0xC96A8: PdP "V-HARD" level 0xC96F1: PdP "SLOW" level 0xC9733: PdP Sidebar(?) - Uncompressed Story Icons 0xC9971 - Lip story/dialogue icon (uncompressed) 0xC9A01 - Lip whistle/happy 0xC9A91 - Lip sigh 0xC9B21 - Phoenix 21 5B 32 0xC9BB1 - Dragon B1 5B 32 0xC9C41 - Thanatos 41 5C 32 0xC9CD1 - New guy 0xC9D61 - Evil Cordelia facing left 61 5D 32 0xC9DF1 - Evil Cordelia facing right 0xC9E81 - Good Cordelia 0xC9F11 - Zilba 0xC9FA1 - Kain 0xCA031: PdP Ojama blocks(?) 0xCA0EB: PdP "TRY AGAIN?" 0xCA374: PdP "GAME OVER" 0xCA80E: PdP Hi-Score font(?) 0xCA8B7: PdP "READY" counter 0xCC2E0 - Story text Normal 0xCCC4C - Story text Hard 0xCD5C0 - Story text S-Hard 0xD0A58 - Zilba (overhead) 0xD125D, 0xD15D9 - Zilba (further away) 0xD1987, 0xD1F6C - Sick Queen 0xD2303, 0xD2881 - Sick Queen slumped over 0xD2BA4, 0xD31A7 - Cured Queen? 0xD35A4, 0xD39B4 - Hazy image of Kain 0xD58E9 1A - VS Mode credits music 0xD6400 (or D64F0) - Queen & Cordelia portraits 0XD6BBF - Story Text Easy 0xD6C79 - Hayato Story Text easy mode bank 36 0xD8000 - 0xDADBE - pdp menu gfx? pkm? bank 37 0xDC000 - 0xDEDE9 - pdp stage backgrounds, and some stages (zilba) 0xDD1C4 - Zilba Stage 0xDD4DE - More zilba stage gfx (mode text) 0xDD629 - Even more zilba stage gfx (topleft?) 0xDD7D7 - ??? 0xDD8B7 - Lip&Kain Stage 0xDDECB - Stage gfx? 0xDDF8D - ??? 0xDE021 0xDE063 - Fairy stage gfx (all in one image) 0xDEA3A - Cordelia topleft? 0xDEAD9 - Tilemap composition data?? - Start of rombank 38 (0xE0000-0xE2D39) - panels/blocks, battle sprites 0xE18A0 A0 58 38 0xE1A20 to 0xE2095 - Lip battle sprites 20 5A 38 0xE2096 to 0xE26F3 - Flare battle sprites 96 60 38 0xE26F4 to 0xE2D39 - Thanatos battle sprites F4 66 38 - End of rombank 38 bank 39 $E4000,$E790D - looks lke pdp stages - Start of rombank 3B (0xEC000-0xEFFAC) - 10 PDP battle sprites 0xEC000 to 0xEC5F3 - sherbert battle sprites 00 40 3B 0xEC5F4 to 0xECC25 - ruby battle sprites F4 45 3B 0xECC26 to 0xED2A4 - cordelia battle sprites 26 4C 3B 0xED2A5 to 0xED92D - thiana battle sprites A5 52 3B 0xED92E to 0xEDFBA - elias battle sprites 2E 59 3B 0xEDFBB to 0xEE608 - phoenix battle sprites BB 5F 3B 0xEE609 to 0xEECC8 - seren battle sprites 09 66 3B 0xEECC9 to 0xEF33E - neris battle sprites C9 6C 3B 0xEF33F to 0xEF978 - windy battle sprites 3F 73 3B 0xEF979 to 0xEFFAC - dragon battle sprites 79 79 3B - End of rombank 3B (0xEC000-0xEFFAC) Fairy Gallery Images rombank 3c 0xF0000-0xF3BEF - Stageclear? rombank 3d 0xF4000-0xF7CE0 - Profile/Gallery pics rombank 3e 0xF8000-0xFBF78 - More profile/gallery pics rombank 3f (0xFC000-0xFF6D0) 0xFC000: Selene "Round Clear!" objects 0xFC3CC,0xFC9BD: Selene "Round Clear!" illustration 0xFCD9F - Start of PDP tilemaps (for rombank 3c) 0xFB674 - Start of PDP tilemaps (for rombank 3d) 0xFD5A6 - Start of PDP palettes (for rombank 3c) 0xFD9FC - Start of PDP palettes (for rombank 3d) 0xFDDA3: (??? Misc. text & "EASY", "NORMAL", "HARD", envelope, etc.) 0xFDF6F: (??? Misc. text & "V-", "S-HARD", etc.) 0xFE018: (??? Misc. text; "PANEPON" "RA" "KU", envelope, etc.) 0xFE18D: (??? Misc. text, "2P", "COM", etc.) - End of Rombank 3F (0xFC000-0xFF6D0) Rombank 40 4BFF - Interesting? 0x100A47 - ASM unlocking (compare char/val in a, then jump to unlock code) 0x100B6C - ASM unlock check for non-story modes (compare with char slot val) 0x1010C9 - ASM available/unlock check for story mode (compare with char slot val) 0x101131 - ASM character stuff? No idea what it does if anything 0x10132A - Chikorita Character Data, 0x30/48 bytes each char 5A - Steelix 8A - Cyndaquil etc 0x1013BA - Totadile Character Data 0x10144A - Cleffa 0x10180A - Trainers Data 0x101C5A - Stage Data (0x1C of them, each 0x8A size) 0x1023E6 - Lip's stage? 0x102470 - Windy's Stage? 0x1024FA - Sherbert's Stage 0x1028C0 - Phoenix's Stage 0x102A5E - Cordelia's Stage 0x102AE8 - Dummied stage (zilba?) 0x102B72 - Dummied Stage 0x102BFC - Stage Clear Mode Gym Leader BG Pointers 0x102C1D 05 - Falkner Stage Clear Intro music 0x102C3F 03 - Bugsy Stage Clear Intro music 0x102C61 02 - Whitney Stage Clear Intro music 0x102C83 05 - Jasmine Stage Clear Intro music 0x102CA5 0A - Chuck Stage Clear Intro music 0x102CC7 08 - Pryce Stage Clear Intro music 0x102CE9 03 - Clair Stage Clear Intro music 0x102D0B 0A - Morty Stage Clear Intro music 0x102D37 - ??? 0x102E06 - Start of Storymode data (birtch intro) (11/0xB bytes per section) 0x102E11 - Falkner Story (Icon, Pokemon in battle, Island gfx/pal pointers) 0x102EED - Character Select Menu 0x102EFA - Stage Clear Trainers/Characters 0x102F0A - ??? Duplicate of stage clear? 0x102F1A - Puzzle Mode Trainers/Characters 0x104105 0E - Pkm Intro music 0x106768 - Pointer to Floating Pikachu 0x106773 - Pointer to titlescreen name 0x10677D - Pointer to titlescreen name border and cloud palette 0x106789 - Pointer to floating pikachu palette 0x106797 - Pointer to titlescreen name composition 0x1067A2 - composition? 0x1067BC - composition of press start? tile data? 0x1067C6 0F - Pkm Title music 0x106ABA - Pointer to titlescreen name palette? ASM? Animation? 0x10916E 15 - Round Cleared music (Stage Clear) 0x109784 07 - Overworld sprites debug screens music 0x110000: PPL Title logo 0x110809: PPL Copyrights 0x110C8F: (Pkm Trainer sprites & speech bubble "Getto da ze!" ?) (1) (unused?) 0x110F26: (Pkm Trainer sprites) (2) (unused?) 0x1114AF: Pkm Story mode map (unused?) 0x111EA9: Pkm story mode map composition Rombank 45 0x114000 - Pokemon Stage GFX 0x114000 - ??? gfx 0x115C30 - ??? border gfx? 0x116736 - ??? more border gfx? Rombank 46 0x118000 - Pokemon Stage GFX 0x118000 - ??? border gfx 0x11A3FC - ??? border gfx Rombank 47 0x11C000 - Pokemon Stage GFX 0x11C000 Rombank 48 0x120000 - Panel De Pon Stage GFX 0x120000 0x121C69 - Ruby Stage gfx 0x121D0A 0x121DAB 0x121E4C 0x121EED - Ruby Stage gfx (top left) Rombank 49 0x124000 - Panel De Pon Stage GFX 0x124000 - Neris Stage gfx? 0x125630 - Thanatos Stage gfx (1p modes) 0x1257BE - Thanatos Stage gfx (story vs) 0x12635D - Cordelia stage gfx (top left) Rombank 4A 0x128000 0x1281FD - Stage 1 LineClear background gfx 0x128956 - Stage 1 LineClear foreground gfx 0x128C6A - Composition? Rombank 4B 0x12C000 - LineClear stage gfx Rombank 4C 0x130000 - LineClear stage gfx rombank 4D 0x134000 0x134000 - Magby garbage block 0x134331 - Elekid garbage block 0x134EEA - Mankey garbage block 0x134FF7 - Ice/Snowflake garbage block 0x13520F - Star garbage block 0x135336 - Steelix? garbage block 0x1355FA - Igglybuff garbage block 0x135B37 - Lip garbage block 0x135C23 - Windy garbage block 0x135D1A - Sherbert garbage block 0x135E1F - Thiana garbage block 0x135F21 - Ruby garbage block 0x13602C - Elias garbage block 0x136121 - Flare garbage block 0x136225 - Neris garbage block 0x136330 - Seren garbage block 0x136412 - Phoenix garbage block 0x13650B - Dragon garbage block 0x136613 - Thanatos garbage Block 0x136712 - Cordelia garbage Block rombank 4E (0x138000-0x139126) - Pokemon stage backgrounds 0x99/153 bytes of data between sprites for uncompressed pic - Start of rombank 4F (0x13C000-0x13FFB5) - Pokemon Character GFX 0x13C000 to 0x13C664 - Chikorita Sprites 0x13C665 to 0x13C6F5? - Chikorita Char Select 0x13C6fd to 0x13CCC4 - Totadile Sprites (1479 bytes, 0x5C7) 0x13CCC5 to 0x13CD55 - Totadile Char Select 0x13CD5D to 0x13D36E - Cyndaquille (1553 bytes, 0x611) 0x13D36F to 0x13D3FF - Cyndaquil Char Select 0x13D407 to 0x13DB61 - Pidgey (1882 bytes, 0x75A) 0x13DBFA to 0x13E202 - Clefairy (1544,0x608) 0x13E29B to 0x13E8AF - Kakuna 0x13E948 to 0x13F02D - Seel 0x13F0C6 to 0x13F7B9 - Steelix 0x13F852 to 0x13FF1C - Ghastly - End of rombank 4F (0x13C000-0x13FFB5) - Start of rombank 50 (0x140000-0x14394B) - Pokemon Character GFX 0x140000 to 0x14069F - Mankey 0x140738 to 0x140D7F - Murkrow 0x140E18 to 0x141449 - Golbat 0x1414E2 to 0x141B8D - Dragonite 0x141C26 to 0x142345 - Bellossom 0x1423DE to 0x1429C6 - Dragonaire 0x142A5F to 0x143130 - Jynx 0x1431C9 to 0x1438B2 - Togepi - End of rombank 50 (0x140000-0x14394B) - Start of rombank 51 (0x144000-0x147A09) - Pokemon Character GFX 0x144000 to 0x144661 - Pikachu 0x1446FA to 0x144C52 - Marill 0x144CEB to 0x1453E8 - Hitmontop 0x145481 to 0x145B58 - Pichu 0x145BF1 to 0x146300 - Elekid 0x146399 to 0x146430 - Egg uncompressed? (0x98/152 bytes) (99 63 51) 0x146431 to 0x1469C0 - Igglybuff 0x146A59 to 0x146AF0 - Egg Uncompressed? 0x98 bytes 0x146AF1 to 0x147235 - Magby 0x1472CE to 0x147365 - egg uncompressed 0x147366 to 0x147970 - Sentrat - End of rombank 51 (0x144000-0x147A09) - Start of rombank 52 (0x148000-0x149E4D) - Pokemon Character GFX 0x148000 to 0x1485C8 - Cleffa 0x148661 to 0x1486F8 - egg uncompressed 0x1486F9 to 0x148789 - ? icon uncompressed (F9 46 52) 0x1487F9 to ??? - trainer uncompressed 0x1494A1 to 0x149B37 - Pkm Congratulations (Pikachu/Pichu) - End of rombank 52 rb 0x53 (0x14C000) 0x14C000 - Pkm Suspend screen (1) 0x14C2AC - Pkm Suspend screen (2) 0x14CA55 - Pkm Copyrights 0x14D616 - PKM opening gfx (totadile, cyndaquil, grass) 0x14DFA5 - PKM opening gfx (chikorita, clouds) 0x14EF76 - PKM floating balloon pikachu palette 76 6F 53 rb 0x54 (0x150000) 0x150141 - Setting to 0 makes white screen freeze after OP pokemon look up? 41 41 54 0x1507C0 - PKM Floating Balloon Pikachu/Pichu (uncompressed) C0 47 54 0x1511C0 0x151457 - PKM title screen (uncompressed) C0 57 54 0x1529C0 - Tilecomp cyndaquil (0x168 bytes each tilecomp) 0x152B28 - Tilecomp pokemon totadile rb 0x55 (154000) 0x154000 - Tilecomp Title/logo screen 0x154168 - Tilecomp title/logo screen bottom half (clouds) 0x1542D0 - Tilecomp clouds scrolling up 0x154438 - Tilecomp more clouds 0x1545A0 - Tilecomp even more clouds 0x154708 - More clouds 0x154870 - More clouds 0x1549D8 - Top of sky right before clouds 0x154B40 - Bottom of sky right after scrolling up 0x154CA8 - Titlescreen stuff? anim? 0x154E10 - Titlescreen stuff? anim? 0x155952 - Pokemon E4 Hallway 0x155D99 - ??? 0x1D99, 99 5D 55 0x156B44 - ??? 0x2B44, 44 6B 55 - Start of rombank 56 0x158000 - UI gfx chain/start 0x1580FE - More UI PKM 0x158692 - Round Clear gfx 0x1587F4 - Congratulations GFX 0x158975 - Round Clear Pokemon/Grass GFX 0x159227 - More round clear gfx? 0x160000 - Japanese message? rb 0x60 0x180000 - PDP Music rb 0x61 0x184000 - PKM Music rb 0x62 0x188000 - PKM Music rb 0x63 0x18C000 - PKM Music rb 0x64 0x190000 - PKM Music Category:Romhacking Category:Technical